Artificial turf systems are old and well known. The original systems had the problem of losing their resiliency over a substantially short period of time, after which they became unsatisfactory for certain uses. Another factor which creates problems is that certain fillers are not fire proof, and in fact, will burn which creates a fire hazard. Finally, certain fillers contain dust and when used indoors, tend to pollute the atmosphere.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an artificial turf system which is evenly resilient throughout.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an artificial turf system which retains its resiliency over an extended period.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a filler which does not pack or mound.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a filler which retains its porosity.
Another object of the invention is an artificial turf system which includes a grid which is deformable to follow the contour of the support surface.
Another object of the invention is an artificial turf system which includes a grid with vertical resiliency.
Another object of the invention is an artificial turf system with improved wearability.
Another object of the invention is an artificial turf system with improved safety.